Ayako Hamada
| birth_place = Mexico City, Mexico | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Aja Kong El Gran Apache Gran Hamada Mariko Yoshida | debut = August 9, 1998 | retired = }} Ayako Valentina Hamada Villareal (February 14, 1981) is a female professional wrestler of mixed Japanese and Mexican descent. She is best known for winning several notable titles in Japanese women's pro wrestling, including both the WWWA World Heavyweight Championship and AAAW Singles Championship in the early 2000s, while also working from 2009 to 2010 for the American promotion Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, where she was a two–time TNA Knockout Tag Team Champion. She is a second generation wrestler, as her father is Gran Hamada. Her older sister Xóchitl Hamada is also a professional wrestler. Professional Wrestling Career Japan and Mexico Ayako Hamada, who was born and raised in Mexico, debuted at the age of seventeen against Candy Okutsu on August 9, 1998 for the Japanese Arsion promotion. She received an immediate push and won her first title, the Twin Star of Arsion Championship with Mika Akino, on June 30, 1999, less than one year after her debut. She won the Queen of Arsion Championship from Aja Kong on December 3, 2000. After leaving Arsion in 2001, she has won numerous women's titles in several Japanese and Mexican promotions, including the WWWA World Championship from Momoe Nakanishi on May 11, 2003 and the AAAW Single Championship from Dynamite Kansai on January 11, 2004, just one week after she had lost the WWWA title to Amazing Kong. From 2005 to 2006 Hamada performed in HUSTLE under the names Arisin Z and Dokron Z, before becoming affiliated with the Kaoru Ito Dojo. Hamada was a regular for AAA in Mexico, for most of 2007 and 2008. On November 30, 2007, she and Mr. Niebla were involved in four-way mixed tag team match with Billy Boy and Faby Apache, Espiritu and La Diabólica and Gran and Mari Apache for the vacant World Mixed Tag Team Championship. In November 2008, she left the promotion to join Martha Villalobos's wrestling school, where she worked as a trainer. After returning to Japan from the United States in 2011, Hamada began working regularly for the Pro Wrestling Wave promotion, where she aligned herself with the villainous Black Dahlia stable. On July 2, 2012, Hamada signed a contract to officially make Wave her new home promotion. On October 6, 2013, Hamada and her Las Aventureras tag team partner Yuu Yamagata won the 2013 Dual Shock Wave tournament. On October 30, Hamada and Yamagata defeated the Classic Gals (Cherry and Shuu Shibutani) to win the Wave Tag Team Championship, Hamada's first title in Wave. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2009-2010) On April 8, 2009, it was announced at a press conference that the April 19 Ito Dojo show would be Hamada's final match in Japan as she had signed with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. On August 6, 2009, Jeremy Borash announced on his Twitter page that Hamada would be starting with the company after the Hard Justice pay-per-view. On the August 27 edition of Impact!, Hamada made her debut as a face defeating Daffney in a No Disqualification match. The following week on Impact! she and Sojo Bolt were eliminated in the first round of the Knockouts Tag Team Championship tournament by Tara and Christy Hemme, with Hamada afterwards hitting Bolt with the Hamada Driver. On the September 24 edition of Impact! she was assaulted by Alissa Flash while giving an interview. Flash proceeded to throw Hamada down some stairs, sparking a feud between the two. On the October 15 edition of Impact! Hamada defeated Flash in a Falls Count Anywhere match. On the November 19 and December 3 editions of Impact! Hamada beat Taylor Wilde and then Sarita, the Knockouts Tag Team Champions, with the Hamada Driver. On the December 10 edition of Impact!, Hamada was granted a TNA Global Championship shot by Kevin Nash, who was in charge for the evening. The champion, Eric Young, claimed that his group of foreign wrestlers, named World Elite, had been eyeing Hamada for some time and that this would be her initiation match. Though Hamada dominated the match, Young was able to retain his title by pinning her with his feet on the ropes. The following week Hamada and her new tag team partner Awesome Kong defeated Sarita and Wilde and the Beautiful People (Madison Rayne and Velvet Sky) in a three-way non-title tag team match. On the December 31 edition of Impact! Hamada defeated Madison Rayne and Roxxi on her way to the finals of a #1 contender's tournament, where she was defeated by ODB, after going through a table brought out by Awesome Kong. The following Monday on the live three hour edition of Impact! Hamada and Kong defeated Sarita and Wilde to win the Knockouts Tag Team Championship. On March 1 Hamada's tag team partner Awesome Kong was reportedly released from TNA Wrestling, while the team still held the Knockouts Tag Team Championship. On the March 8 Monday night edition of Impact! Hamada and Kong were stripped of the titles after allegedly failing to defend them in 30 days, even though in fact the team defended the titles just 21 days prior against Madison Rayne and Velvet Sky. After being off television for four months, Hamada returned on July 27 at the tapings of the August 5 edition of Impact!, teaming with Taylor Wilde to defeat The Beautiful People (Velvet Sky and Lacey Von Erich) to win the TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championship for the second time. In October 2010 Hamada returned to Japan and shortly afterwards requested her release from TNA. After months of inactivity in TNA, it was reported on December 6 that the promotion had agreed to release Hamada and vacate her Knockouts Tag Team Championship. SHIMMER Women's Athletes (2009-2011) On November 8, 2009, Hamada made her debut under her full name for Chicago-based all female wrestling promotion Shimmer Women Athletes, defeating Mercedes Martinez in a match taped for Volume 27 and losing to Sara Del Rey in a match taped for Volume 28. On February 5, 2010, Shimmer announced that Hamada would be returning to the company on April 11 for the tapings of Volumes 31 and 32. On Volume 31 she defeated Daizee Haze and on Volume 32 she was defeated in the main event by Cheerleader Melissa. Hamada returned to Shimmer on September 11, 2010, defeating Tomoka Nakagawa in a match taped for Volume 33. Later that day on Volume 34 she was defeated by Jessie McKay in a three-way match, which also included Sara Del Rey. The following day Hamada defeated Shimmer Tag Team Champion Nicole Matthews on Volume 35 and then took part in an elimination tag team match on Volume 36, where she, Ayumi Kurihara, Cheerleader Melissa and Serena Deeb defeated Daizee Haze, Madison Eagles, Sara Del Rey and Tomoka Nakagawa. On March 26, 2011, Hamada took part in the tapings of Volumes 37 and 38, during which she defeated Jessie McKay and Ayumi Kurihara, respectively, in singles matches. The following day, after pinning Shimmer Champion Madison Eagles on Volume 39 in a tag team match, where she teamed with Cheerleader Melissa and Eagles with Sara Del Rey, Hamada was granted a shot at the Shimmer Championship. Later that day, at the tapings of Volume 40, Hamada was unsuccessful in her attempt to win the title. On August 26, 2011, it was announced that Hamada would return to the promotion on their tapings for Volumes 41 to 44 on October 1 and 2. On October 1 at the tapings of Volume 41, Hamada and Ayumi Kurihara defeated Daizee Haze and Tomoka Nakagawa to win the Shimmer Tag Team Championship. Hamada and Kurihara made their first title defense later that same day on Volume 42, defeating the Knight Dynasty (Britani and Saraya Knight). The following day the duo made successful defenses against the teams of Madison Eagles and Sara Del Rey, and the Canadian NINJAs (Nicole Matthews and Portia Perez). The team made their fourth defense of the title at a Joshi 4 Hope event in Tokyo on February 22, 2012, defeating former champions Hiroyo Matsumoto and Misaki Ohata. This was the first time the Shimmer Tag Team Championship was defended outside North America. Hamada returned to Shimmer on March 17, when she and Kurihara successfully defended the Shimmer Tag Team Championship against Regeneration X (Allison Danger and Leva Bates) on Volume 45. Hamada's and Kurihara's sixth successful title defense took place later that same day on Volume 46, when they defeated Hailey Hatred and Kalamity. The following day on Volume 47, Hamada and Kurihara successfully defended the title against the team of Leon and Ray. Later that day on Volume 48, Hamada and Kurihara lost the title to Courtney Rush and Sara Del Rey in a four-way elimination match, which also included the Canadian NINJAs and Regeneration X. Hamada returned to Shimmer on October 27, 2012, when she defeated Kalamity on Volume 49 and Kana on Volume 50. The following day on Volumes 51 and 52, Hamada defeated Portia Perez and Athena, respectively, to finish her weekend with a clean record of four wins out of four matches. On April 6, 2013, Hamada took part in Shimmer's first internet pay-per-view, Volume 53, where she was defeated by Athena. Other promotions (2010-Present) On January 9, 2010, Hamada made her debut for Jersey All Pro Wrestling's Women's Division in a match, where she defeated Rachel Summerlyn. Later in the night she challenged Sara Del Rey to a match for the Women's Championship and Del Rey agreed to face her at any time and anywhere. In December 2011, Hamada took part in American promotion Chikara's JoshiMania weekend, teaming with Cherry to defeat Mayumi Ozaki and Mio Shirai in her night one match on December 2. The following day, Hamada was defeated by Aja Kong in the main event. On the third and final night of the tour, Hamada was defeated in another main event, this time by Sara Del Rey. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Hama-Chan Cutter (Elevated cutter, adopted from her father) :*AP Cross (Fisherman Driver) :*AP Cross Diamond :*La Ayakita :*La Ayakita II (Catapults opponent into a vertical surfboard stretch) :*Hamada Driver :*Quebrada *'Nicknames' :*"Super Estrella" Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Women's Pro-Wrestling' :*WWWA World Heavyweight Champion (2 times) *'ARSION' :*Twin Stars Of ARSION Champion (2 times) - with Mika Akino (1), Michiko Omukai (1) :*Sky High Of ARSION Champion (1 time) :*Queen Of ARSION Champion (1 time) *'GAEA Japan' :*AAAW Singles Champion (1 time) :*AAAW Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Meiko Satomura *'International Wrestling Revolution Group' :*IWRG Women's Champion (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #20 in the 2010 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #18 in the 2011 PWI Top 50 Females *'Universal Wrestling Association' :*UWA World Women's Champion (1 time) *'World Wrestling Association' **WWA World Women's Champion (1 time) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA Knockout Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Awesome Kong *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' **AAA Reina de Reinas Championship (1 time) *'Azteca Karate Extremo' **AKE Women's Championship (1 time) See also *Ayako Hamada's event history External links *AyakoHamada.com (Official site) * Ayako Hamada profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile Category:Female wrestlers Category:Japanese wrestlers Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:Second Generation Wrestlers Category:1981 births Category:1998 debuts Category:All Japan Women's Pro Wrestling alumni Category:ARSION alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Dradition Pro-Wrestling alumni Category:Dream Catchers alumni Category:GAEA Japan alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:HUSTLE alumni Category:Kaientai Dojo alumni Category:M's Style - New Style System alumni Category:NEO Ladies alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Osaka Pro Wrestling alumni Category:OZ Academy alumni Category:Pro Wrestling WAVE alumni Category:Sendai Girls' Pro Wrestling alumni Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:The Woman alumni Category:Toryumon Mexico alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Wrestling Association alumni Category:TNA Knockout Tag Team Champions Category:SHIMMER Tag Team Champions Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling alumni Category:Fuerza Imperial alumni Category:Ice Ribbon alumni Category:Japanese Women Pro-Wrestling Project alumni Category:Jd' Star alumni Category:Ladies Legend Pro Wrestling-X alumni Category:Los Perros Del Mal alumni Category:Lucha Libre Femenil alumni Category:Northern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Reyes del Ring alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:World Entertainment Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestling New Classic alumni Category:Hamada family Category:Living people Category:Asuka Project alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Cho Sento Puroresu FMW alumni Category:Desastre Total Ultraviolento alumni Category:Dotonbori Pro Wrestling alumni Category:FREEDOMS alumni Category:Marvelous That's Women Pro Wrestling alumni Category:OSAKA Women's Pro-Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling SUN alumni Category:Promociones HUMO alumni Category:REINA X World alumni Category:SEAdLINNNG alumni Category:World Woman Pro-Wrestling Diana alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni